


A Collection of Fluffy Shorts

by EmeraldChestDoha



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Nico di Angelo, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldChestDoha/pseuds/EmeraldChestDoha
Summary: Like the title says, it's a collection of fluffy shorts featuring ships from across Rick Riordan's multiverse, from Percy Jackson to Magnus Chase and more!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Solangelo - When's The Wedding?

Will and Nico were casually walking through Grand Central Park, bumping into each other and brushing hands, both too scared to make the first move. They were talking about the camp-wide plans for the 4th of July party when suddenly, Nico tripped on a raised part of the sidewalk. Before he could fall though, Will managed to catch him, the two of them ending up in a dip position.

Just as the awkwardness set in, someone yelled from ahead: "When's the wedding?"

And of course, that person was none other than Percy Jackson himself.


	2. Fierrochase- Thoughts vs. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Based off of a prompt by w-riter-u-known on Tumblr*
> 
> This chapter is more of just an imagine/headcanon but I thought it worked perfectly

Magnus: So how do you feel about me?

Alex: *internally* You are my favorite person ever, I’d share my food with you and not get mad, I want to cuddle you, you’re just amazing and I’m borderline in love with you and I just want you to love me back please cause just wow spectacular amazing please please just like me back-

Alex: *out loud* I think you’re mildly decent.


	3. Jiper - The Cooking Show Binge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this instead of sleeping, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> again, kind of an AU headcanon-thing since demigods usually can't use technology

One very hot summer day, Jason decided that since he couldn't go outside without getting heatstroke and there was nothing else to do, he would binge a new TV show. After scrolling through Netflix for a while, he came across the Great British Bake-off show. 

He thought, "Why not? I can't find anything else and there's plenty of episodes to tide me over. Besides, it might be interesting." And so, he began watching.

The first few hours were pretty steady, as Jason kept thinking things like "Wow I could never pull that off!" or "How do they do that?" But soon, time began to meld together, the episodes blurring together. Before he knew it, almost 15 hours had passed with only a few short breaks for snack refills or using the restroom.

What he didn't realize, was one Piper entering his apartment to check on him after he didn't respond to her messages or calls. She called out to him as she entered the living room, "What are you doing?!?! You haven't responded to any of my calls or messages for the past, like 7 hours!"

Without even looking away from the screen, Jason responded, "I'm watching the Great British Bake-Off. It's actually a really good show!" Piper was about to ask him how long he had been watching when he interjected, "UGH I don't care how good Susan's fondant is, that cake is going to be utter crap if she doesn't add more buttercream to that frosting!"

She then realized that he had been watching for an insanely long time, shocking her so badly that all she could say to him was: "Wh- Jason, you've never baked anything in your goddamn LIFE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk what this was, but I just wanted to write some jiper and this came to me soooo....there's that i guess hehe


	4. Percabeth - Architecture (and Annabeth) Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time for some Percabeth, the OTP of the multiverse (in my opinion)! This short doesn't really take place in a set time so feel free to use your imagination on that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get out, but I've got more ideas ready and waiting to be written, so updates will be out shortly! Enjoy! :D

Percy and Annabeth were hanging out in Cabin 3, the perpetual sea breeze lightly fluffling both their hair. Percy had just finished sword practice and the two of them were chilling on the cabin floor as he cooled down from his intensive workout. Through all of this, Annabeth was excitedly telling him about an architect she read about from the 19th century named George Gilbert Scott (or maybe his last name was Smith? Percy wasn't exactly sure with the speed at which Annabeth was talking).

"-his designs and work was unparalled for his time and work. I mean, English Gothic Revial is no where near my favorite style, but it's just so amazing how he was able to renovate more than 800 buildings. I mean, his work with churches is fantastic, but personally, I felt like he truly shined in his work with the Midland Grand Hotel at the St. Pancreas station. The fact that he added in hydraulic lifts, concrete floors and even gold leaf on all of the walls is just astounding!"

While Percy had no clue what Annabeth was talking about, he did know that she looked pretty dang amazing while doing so. Strands of hair were stubbornly flying out of her bun and into her face, her hands were gesturing wildly, and her mouth stretched out in a wide grin. But what struck him the most about Annabeth in that moment were her eyes.

Her eyes had always been Percy's favorite thing about Annabeth's appearence, the grey of her eyes quickly becoming one of his favorite greys (which he used to think wasn't possible but here he was now), but today they stood out even more than usual. The usual fire in her eyes was replaced by a softer, yet brighter light that could only be created by child-like wonder and excitement, and the normal steely-grey of her irisis was lightened to the shade of the bottom of a cloud on a sunny day.

Somehow, Percy felt, the impossible was achieved as Annabeth was almost more beautiful than ever, her happiness radiating off of her in waves so strong it was almost as if she was an angel. Right then and there, he decided this was his defintion of beauty and that this was the only look he wanted to see on her face for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i more motivated to research George Gilbert Scott for a fanfic than doing my math work for school? life truly is weird xD


	5. Snippets of Conversations - Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short snippets of conversations that have probably happened between Nico and Will
> 
> OR:
> 
> Nico is a dramatic bitch and Will is concerned™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait in between, online school has been a BITCH and my happiness is tanking, but the weather has been looking up lately so I was able to write this hot mess. enjoy :)

Will and Nico were walking out of a police station, the blond-haired boy fussing with the dark hair of his boyfriend. Nico had just been bailed out of jail by Chiron for speeding through multiple red lights while fighting some lesser monsters and of course, Chiron just had to call Will to pick him up despite knowing how (adorably) worried he'd get. After 10 minutes of a few comments like, "Will, I'm okay!" and "No need to diagnose me sunshine, I didn't even get hurt...", he finally spoke up, loud and clear:

"Well, at least I can scratch something off my bucket list that I actually could've imagined."

"Who puts getting arrested on their bucket list ?!?!" Will asked, concerned.

"A raging teen homosexual born in the 30's."

* * *

It was spring break and Will had the idea that he and Nico go to the Grand Canyon for vacation. Now, don't get him wrong, Nco is strong and atheltic (deliciously so, in Will's opinion), but hiking was not his forte, especially when it was almost 10 miles with rough terrain and with skin that burned way too easily under direct sunlight. Despite all of this, he could never say no to Will, not when he pulls out his puppy eyes that could melt the Arctic faster than global warming. 

But boy did he regret ever giving in to Will's pleas and excitement. After nearly slipping more times than he can count on his fingers and generally cursing the sun (but not in earshot of Will), did he finally exclaim:

"That's it! This is my life now. I have climbed down this gods-awful canyon and now I will die upon it! Hades, is that you? I think I see the light at the end of the tunnel, Will. Farewell, my love!"

Will just snorted and helped his boyfriend up, saying, "Nico, we've only been hiking for twenty minutes. For the love of Apollo, shut up."

* * *

"Nico, are...are you blushing?"

"What? No! No...of course not!"

"Did _I_ get Nico DiAngelo, angsty young lad of the century who exclusively dresses in all black and Doc Martens to _blush_?"

"Will, no! It's...it's the heat! Manhattan s-summner heat I swear, it's ridiculous..."

"Huh. It's the heat you say? And it has nothing to do with the fact that I said "Your ass looks thicker than a Chipotle burrito in those jeans, I love it.", right?"

As his face burns redder than a tomato, Nico's voice cracks as he mumbles, "N-no." At this, Will only laughs, his face brighter than the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, and feel free to comment any suggestions or constructive criticism, it truly is helpful :D


End file.
